Never Let Me Go
by SlipperyPisces
Summary: Story 2: Saeyoung returns after discovering the children he left behind and wants to be in MC's life again. But can you trust him not to leave again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Mystic Messenger or any other characters.

 **Never Let You Go**

 **Pairing(s):** MC(reader)x Everyone (Except Jaehee)

 **Summary** : Collection of one-shots, two-shots, or even multi-chapters of random stories centering around MC and Mystic Messenger's characters.

 **Story** **1** : Saeyoung was selfish enough to stay with MC, but 707 is not. Fearing for MC's life, he leaves for her protection not knowing the lives he left behind.

 **Rating** : M

 **Warning** : All stories will be most likely rated M! I love angst/romance stories with happy endings (Maybe?). Stories may or may not follow the story lines of the game and spoilers as well. AU's, sex, mentions of sex, dark and possessive, and maybe OOC-ness.

* * *

" _I know you're really scared. I'm sorry. I promise everything will be over tomorrow…"_

You remember how desperate he sounded as his arms tightened around you, tightly securing you in his hold. Tears stung your eyes, your heart aching when you heard the hurt in his voice. With your hands pressed against his chest you breathe in his comforting smell, his warmth wrapping around you.

" _There are so many things I want to do with you. From small things, to big grand plans, they're all inside my mind."_

Where are all those plans now? Gone…they went with you when you left me.

" _I don't know the results…but if tonight is our last…I just want to do one thing."_

You had so much faith in him, in his love for you. Never in a million years did you think he wouldn't come back to you. It wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this.

" _Can I…be a bit selfish to you? I want to leave on you evidence…that I existed."_

" _Will you let me?"_

Even though both your emotions were running wild, he was gentle and sweet. His hands were a bit calloused from all the typing, were soft and warm as they caressed your body. You were each other's other half, bodies entwining perfectly in sync. His lips kissed you in a haste, desperate to express his love for you.

He was gone by the time you woke up.

* * *

Six years later.

"Well done, MC." Jumin Han congratulated you as you finished your farewells to the last guest. "Another successful party, thanks to you." He smiled gently. You smiled back at the compliment, happy to see more emotion behind his normally secured eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without you," You looked over to see Jaehee, Yoosung, and Zen come closer to where you were standing. "All of you. Well done everyone!" You said cheerfully.

Jaehee adjusted her glasses as she looked over a notepad in her hand, "Yes, congratulations are defiantly in order since the total raised exceeded last year's party."

"Whaaa! That's amazing!" The youngest member in the R.F.A grinned. "MC! Good job!"

"Yes, very well done princess," Zen smiled with a wink, Jaehee swooning slightly at the charming actor.

Before you could answer you heard a cry of, "Mommy!"

You turned to see two little red heads running towards you. You smiled and knelt down as one boy jumped into your awaiting arms waiting only a few second before the other boy hug you calmly.

"There you are!" You lightly squeezed the boys in a hug and kissed them on their foreheads. "Were you good boys with Mrs. Mi-Joo, Junho?"

A pair of golden eyes look up at you with a huge grin, "Of course mommy! We had so much fun with Miss Mi-Mi! Right, Junso?" He looked over at his timid twin.

Said twin who had brown eyes with a tint of amber like yours, nodded.

You looked over at the nanny you hired to watched your sons at events related to the R.F.A. at Jumin's assistance. Everyone winced when you noticed the poor woman's hunched over posture, looking extremely exhausted. You guys knew the twins gave the elderly lady a harder time than usual, you remembered to pay her extra for tonight.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mi-Joo, sorry if they were a handful." You were relieved when the woman just laughed and waved off your apology. She said her farewells to you and the boys and headed home.

"Hey boys!" Yoosung cried happily, loving the boys as his own nephews. "Come give, uncle Yoos a hug!"

Junho laughed as his favorite uncle took him in his arm and twirled him around. Junso looked up as Zen patted his head affectionately.

"You must be glad it's over, right MC?" Jaehee asked, knowing how hectic it was to plan and coordinate the guests. Especially since you have double the number of guests since the first party, and every single one of them love to question your abilities and knowledge with random questions.

"I don't mind the work…but I am glad the stress is over." You laughed goodheartedly. The days before one of the infamous R.F.A party was always hectic with last minute guest emails and planning, but you enjoyed your time with the other members of R.F.A…they became your only family.

"Have you been over working yourself?" Jumin narrowed his eyes sternly. "You and the twins may come back with me to my penthouse, you may use the spa facility in my building and you can relax with Elizabeth the 3rd."

Zen snorted, "Why would hanging around that hair ball relax her?" His nose twitched as the very idea of the cat made him want to sneeze.

You giggled noticing Jumin's exasperated expression at the white haired man. No matter how much time has passed, they still can't see eye to eye on some things. "Thank you, Jumin, but we should head back home now."

"At the very least let me escort you home," Jumin offered quickly seeing the other men about to offer the same thing.

You agreed before Zen and Yoosung could protest, wanting to get home as soon as possible. You said your goodbyes to your friends, with a promise to call soon and have lunch with Jaehee sometime during the week.

You sat in comfortable silence for the most part back to your house in Jumin's limo. The twins sleeping in their booster seats, looking adorable as Junho snoring slightly with a bit of drool and leaning against his younger brother. Only the sounds of Jumin's conversation on his phone can be heard. You look out the window and watched the city's lights past the glass. You sighed as you leaned your head against the glass and closed your eyes, letting yourself rest for a bit.

"MC?" You snapped your attention to the man beside you.

"Oh, sorry Jumin," You rubbed your eyes in exhaustion. "Did you say something?"

"My apologies, I didn't want to disturb you, but we are almost to your residence." He explained slowly, seeing as you were having difficulty keeping your eyes open.

"Thank you…for everything, Jumin." You saw he was right, recognizing the similar scenery near your house.

Jumin didn't respond, just looked a bit solemnly. You gasped as he suddenly pulled you by a shoulder into his embrace. "J-Jumin..?" You adjusted in his arms, being a bit uncomfortable from the weird angle sitting next to his, but didn't push him away.

"You never have to thank me for anything, MC." You felt his breathe against your ear. Your eyes went wide before slowly closing, wrapping your arms around his waist. "I'll always be there for you."

"You've done more than enough," You said softly. "…more than I'll ever deserve, Jumin." You felt tears stinging your eyes. This man, along with the rest of R.F.A. have become your biggest support these past years since that day Saeyoung disappeared. Saeyoung, his twin brother, V, and Rika had all disappeared leaving no trace of their whereabouts. Not even Jumin's power and connections could find anything. Never receiving a word from Saeyoung after months of waiting and waiting, you knew he wasn't coming back. It devastated you. A painful void was rooted in your chest, it made it difficult to sleep or eat or do anything. But one day, after a morning of throwing up the little bit of food you ate the night before, you found out you were pregnant. It was that moment you knew you had to be strong and move forward, for your child. You were carrying the life you and Saeyoung created together, and you vowed to cherish it.

"You deserve more," Jumin surprised you as you pulled away and looked up and saw how close he leans forward. You felt a little bit of panic rise in you. Was he about to kiss you?! "MC…I-"

"Sir, we've arrived." His driver gently halted the limo to a stop. You quickly pulled away from Jumin and turned your attention to your sons, not noticing his longing expression. Heart racing and cheeks burning, you focused on releasing the belts around the twins.

 _What was that?_ You thought, the moment between you two got a little too intense. Or maybe you were just reading too much into it. Jumin was just being a good friend as always.

"Let me assist you." Jumin grabbed a sleeping Junso and carried him as you carried Junho. You quietly thanked him then you both walk to your house. You lead the man through the house to the twins' room. You quickly changed both of them out of their little black suits into warm pjs and placed them in their shared bed.

Looking back at your sleeping children, making sure they were alright, you closed the door. Walking Jumin out of your house you smiled nervously, a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed about earlier thinking you overreacted.

"Thanks again, Jumin." You said finally, standing by the door. "Have a good night."

"Call me or Assistant Kang if you need anything." He offered as always. "Good night." He lean in and before you knew what was happening, he gave you a chaste kiss on your cheek.

You watched as his suit clad figure walked away and into his limo before closing your front door. Touching the cheek where he kissed, you blushed. Jumin was never this affectionate. _Liar_ , you thought. Jumin has always been uncharacteristically kind to you and you alone, more so after Saeyoung disappeared.

Shaking you head you decided to go to bed and stop thinking about this for now. You were too exhausted to think properly and decided to figure things out tomorrow.

* * *

You felt warm, surprisingly so.

You felt yourself in a dream but not really dreaming anything, just feeling. You felt a welcoming weight on top of you and such soft warmth throughout your body and face. You felt a nice tingling sensation behind your head and realize something was petting your hair.

Sleepily, you open your eyes and were confused to see a dark shirt pressed in front of you. You felt a leg intertwine with yours and arms wrapped around you, a hand placed behind your head. You gasped as your eyes went wide in panic, realizing this wasn't a dream! You began to shove, preparing to scream when a familiar voice stopped you.

"Shhh, it's okay MC."

You froze completely. No…no, it couldn't be! I-it just couldn't! Breathing shakily as tears blurred your vision, you looked up and saw a face you could never forget. Still framed with yellow and black stripped glasses, warm golden eyes looked down at you.

"Sae…Saeyoung?"

* * *

Hello! My first story ever! I'm so excited to be part of this fandom! Thank you for reading my story and hope you'll stick around for more!

I would be eternally grateful if you left a review! Please and thank you!

Next chapter: Saeyoung returns and wants to be in MC's life. But can you trust him not to leave again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Mystic Messenger or any other characters.

 **Never Let You Go**

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): MC(reader)x Everyone (Except Jaehee)

 **Summary** : Collection of one-shots, two-shots, or even multi-chapters of random stories centering around MC and Mystic Messenger's characters.

 **Story** **2** : Saeyoung returns after discovering the children he left behind and wants to be in MC's life again. But can you trust him not to leave again?

 **Rating** : M

 **Warning** : All stories will be most likely rated M! I love angst/romance stories with happy endings (Maybe?). Stories may or may not follow the story lines of the game and spoilers as well. AU's, sex, mentions of sex, dark and possessive, and maybe OOC-ness.

* * *

" _Sae…Saeyoung?"_

You stared at the red-haired man with wide, panicking eyes. You instantly started to struggle again, doing your best to get out of his hold. You shoved and pulled to get away from the man. However, Saeyoung held firm.

"L-L-Let go!" You continued to worm around in his arms until you were completely spent.

"MC, please," He pleaded desperately. "Don't run away."

You tearfully agreed, pulling away from when he released you. You backed yourself against the wall on the bed, looking at the man before you better. He looked exactly the same from the last time you saw him, you noted. His bright red hair neatly cut short against his scalp and his bangs slightly falling over his frames. His jaw line was sharp and tense, making you think he was clenching his teeth together. Your eyes went to his eyes, instantly regretting it when you saw his heated gaze on you.

You quickly placed your head between your crossed arms that held your knees. "Y-You're here…" You whispered brokenly, swallowing a lump in your throat.

Saeyoung looked a bit takeback. "You don't sound too shock to see me alive." He humorlessly chuckled.

You sniffled as you felt tears fall, "I…you," You took a deep breath too get your thoughts together. "You're the b-best hacker in the world…I knew you couldn't be dead…" You mumbled in your arms. "I-I always believe you'd survive anything."

He didn't deserve you. The faith and love you had for him was more than he would ever deserve. Any relationship with him was dangerous, but he fell in love with you. Deeply and truly you became his world.

"I am so sorry, MC," Saeyoung reached to touch your arm, but you flinched at the contact.

"Just go away," You sobbed. "I don't want to talk right now."

"You have to let me explain myself." He winced when you flinched from him, it stabbed him right in his heart to see you like this…again! Why can't he do anything right?! But he couldn't leave, not again and let any chance for a future disappear. "I left to make sure you were safe-"

"I already know, Saeyoung." You said softly, slowly looking up at him your eyes red and puffy from crying. "You always pushed me away to 'protect me.' Trying to make me believe you didn't care for me… so when you would leave it wouldn't hurt me." You winced when you saw a flicker of pain race through his eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry…I hurt you again and again and again…" He gritted his teeth, the remorse hurting his chest. "You have to believe that I didn't intend to hurt you like this." He cried. "You…you were supposed to live a happy life after I left and forget about me. I'm no good for you."

Having no energy to argue with him with how opposite his statement was you stated, "…you obviously didn't believe how deep my love for you was…so then why are you here?" You whimpered, slightly afraid to know the answer. "Did you find out about our twins and decided to come back?" He was a master hacker, of course he would know about them by now.

He gave a broken smile that didn't reach his eyes. "No…I found out about them after I decided to come back." His eyes became tearful once again. "Oh god…children. I have sons, two beautiful sons." He pushed his frames as he put the palm of his hand on one eye, rubbing the tears away. "I-I swear I didn't know you were pregnant! When I left I refuse to interfere with your life…to make sure my enemies would never find you!" He ripped his glasses and tossed aside before he covered his both his eyes. "P-p-please…believe me, I'm so sorry…I left you alone to deal with this by yourself."

You could only watch in horror as Saeyoung continued to cry, completely frozen. "I was going to come back anyway…even without knowing about Junho and Junso. It hurt to stay away from you...I was fighting every single day not to come back running to you and beg you to take me back."

You sniffled, shutting your eyes in pain. Seeing him like this was just…heartbreaking. Ignoring your pain, you slowly crawled over to the man who was still crying. Wrapping your arms around him, pulling him against your shoulder. "So…y-you didn't leave because I wasn't good enough?" You asked nervously, asking your worse fear that haunted you all these years.

The young man pulled away with a start. "Gods! No!" You stumbled as he grabbed the sides of your face, a thumb rubbing away a stray tear. "How many times did I tell you? I love you, MC. I've never stop loving you." He lean in, his warm breath brushing against your cheek. "You silly," He kissed your cheek. "Silly," He kissed your other cheek. "Beautiful girl."

You watched as he lean in to kiss you on the lips. "S-Saeyoung." You said warily, causing him to wince.

Saeyoung released you but didn't pull away. "Can you forgive me, MC?" He asked quietly, eyes burning a molten gold, the darkness in your room doing nothing to hide them. "Can…can you give me another chance to try make things right?"

"Saeyoung…" You whispered, feeling completely overwhelmed. "…I'm scared. Can I trust you not to leave again?" You felt horrible when he looked pained again. But you had to make sure, it's not just about you anymore. "You can hurt me all you want and I'll never stop loving you…but I have children to think about now." You looked straight into his eyes, needing to see him herself. "Can I trust you not to hurt our children?"

"Never."

You smiled slightly as you heard no hesitation in his voice, fully believing him. "Good, because they deserve their father in their lives."

"Thank you," Fresh tears dropped as he grinned happily. "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

You smiled happily as he hugged you, knowing it'll somehow work out. In the morning you'll finally introduce your twins to their father. You felt yourself looking forward to seeing Saeyoung playing with the boys, watch them bond the only way a father and their sons can.

"I'll earn your trust back, MC." You blinked as you were gently pushed down on the bed, Saeyoung pressed on top of you. "I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

You smiled, cupping his face gently and pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

Maybe I'll write a chapter of Saeyoung with the twins? I just couldn't write it all in a one-shot! I had originally didn't wanted MC to forgive Saeyoung…but that would become a full story. Nu-uh! I do not have the patience for a full story just yet. Sorry! I need more practice with my writing before I consider a full multi-chapter story.

Thank you for everyone who review/followed/favorited! I'm amazed I got as many reviews as I did! I didn't even expect one, honestly. Truly, thank you! Please continue and leave a quick review! It means a lot!

 **Next chapter** : During a very intimate moment, Jumin seems to have a former love interest in mind. Can he convince his love for you? Or does he still hold feelings for Rika?


End file.
